Second Chances
by Yazzy-Kun
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since the events of Advent Children, and what has happened? Loz and Yazoo are back, and it seems a certain someones a little too keen on helping them. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Another party in favour of the Turks victory. All the Turks, and Rufus of course, were there. Tseng popped open a bottle of champagne and poured a glass to everyone, except Reno, who just grabbed the whole bottle chugging it. Tseng frowned and turned his attention to Elena, who whispered something to her and she giggled.

Reno glared at the giggling pair like the 7th hell of Envy. He really wanted Elena, ever since he was replaced by her, he was outraged. He found it embarrassing being replaced by a woman, but when he saw her, he wanted her. He tried his best to impress her and get her to notice him, but she considers him as annoying, and falls into drinking fits when he learned she likes Tseng.

Rude was having a conversation with Rufus about the future. Reno felt a little left out, as he had no one to talk to, so he just slumped onto one of the sofas and took periodic swigs of the bottle. He decided to make himself look useful in someway, Reno was still a Turk, and Rufus expected him to do something.

He waddled over to the phone to Strife Delivery Service. He dialled the good ol' number and after a few moments, a familiar female voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Tifa!"

"Hey Reno, you caught us at a bad time, Barret got airsick." Reno placed a hand over his mouth trying to blank out the hilarious thought. "Can we get some Wutainese over here?"

"Sure, Cloud'll be over in an hour."  
"Great. See ya." He hung up the phone then stood on the table. "Yo yo ma niggas! Food's comin' in about an hour, and it's Wutainese...Tseng, you dirty boy." Reno grinned at the sight of Tseng's reaction to 'Wutainese' being from Wutai. "You never cease to disappoint me." he said nonchantly.

Rufus got up off of his wheelchair and stretched, Rude tried to stop him. "You're in no condition to stand, sir."  
"Why not? The stigma is gone and the injuries by WEAPON two years ago are just cuts and bruises now. I should be able to walk by myself now." Upon hearing this, Reno decided to crack a joke. "What? Does that mean you won't have to wear diapers now?" he laughed. Elena giggled and Rufus frowned.

"Now now, Reno. Your jokes are about as lame as Palmer naked doing the macarena." Rufus said. Reno's smile turned upside down as Rude laughed among himself, trying not to hurt his best friends feelings. Rufus also chuckled and flicked a column of hair from his eyes. "I don't know, really...watching his floppy body, was he trying to move...or even indeed communicate? I am talking of a simalarity between them." Tseng was laughing his ass off, even Rude. Reno was still a bit sad.

"Shut up, fairy boy." Elena chanted 'Oooooo' as Rufus still grinned. "Be at the mercy of the person who's floating your next paycheck." Reno was beaten again, accepting defeat, he slumped on the couch. Tseng took a sip of his champagne. "Very funny, sir. I never knew you had such a side."

"Hmph, I used to perform comedy acts when I was 16 to impress my father and his executives, I'm not a boring doorknob after all am I?" he laughed. Rude raised his glass. "Not a doubt about it." he laughed.

Pain. It was all he felt. He was alone, he knew it. The frail body of his brother lied beneath him, protected him from an unstoppable blast, the blast _they _had caused. He tried to stand, burning...pain...he slouched down again. His back hurt, his chest burned, his arms stang. He felt like Cloud was stabbing him over and over again.

He carefully laid his unconsious brother down. He bit his lip as pain overwhelmed him once again, screaming at him to lay down...but he wouldn't let it. Where was the other? Why wasn't he here...? Then, he remembered. The woman had taken him, away...dead...Kadaj was gone forever.

He turned back to observe his brother. His hair now a frizzled mess, mixed with the black of soot and smoke, his angelic face scarred and bruised, his frail form damaged and burned. He began to feel tears swell up in his eyes, he didn't want to lose Yazoo, not now not ever.

The younger teen opened his eyes, slowly and raggedy, his voice, as cold and emotionless, was all Loz wanted to hear.

"D-dont...cry, Loz." he whimpered. "I'm not crying!" he said as he wiped his eye with one hand, he looked around to see their location. It was a town, a back alley. Had they really landed this far? Loz knew they had to leave until someone found them. But it was too late.

Three men had appeared, two with poles and one with a crowbar. They were grinning and slapping the bars lightly against the palm of their hands. One of them pulled a cigarette from his mouth. "Kidnap my kid, why dont'cha?" The other two grinned at the thought. Loz tried to get up to confront them, but he was in no condition. He stumbled over as he felt the cold steel hit his head, knocking him on his back. He had to protect Yazoo, who was awake and paralysed with shell-shock.

He felt a boot in the stomach, then the face...why hadn't he felt this kind of pain before? It was the injuries that were hurting him, not the men. He tried to glance at Yazoo, all he saw were two poles going up and down and slapping of soft, tender skin. Loz curled in a ball, hoping they would leave them alone, as he barely had any strength left in him.

The men's vicious attack was cut short when an all too familiar voice coaxed the men. "Leave them alone." he said. Loz didn't see the man, he didn't want to move in case he decided to attack. "Why!? They kidnapped my son and hypnotising him into being injured by the Bahamut thing!?"

"And summoning those dog things which killed my wife!" another butted in. The stranger looked at them. "I am sorry for your losses. But be realistic, is it in the right mind to beat up weakened people?" The man spat. "Bah, they'd do it to us if they were in our positon...if we were injured or not."

"Leave them be, and let me deal with them." The men exchanged glances and then nodded. "We've had our revenge, do what you want." The men left and Loz looked up at the man who had saved them. "Who are you?" he asked. The man eyed them. "Vincent."

The doorbell rang. Everyone stopped, Elena peeked out the window of the closed curtains. She let out a sigh of relief. "Cloud's here." Reno jumped up and ran to the door yelling some random gibberish at Rude who just adjusted his sunglasses. He opened the door to still see Cloud unloading packaging. "Cloud ma man, where's the chow?"

Cloud grinned as he handed several bags to him. "You could've told me it was for five, I forgot Tseng and Elena were here." Reno laughed outloud. "Looks like they'll all be sharing since I ordered." Cloud folded his arms and eyed the redhead. "You don't give in, do you?"

Reno put the bags down by his feet and slouched against the door frame like a girl and put on a female voice.

"Give in? Ooooh, you're the reason why I NEVER give in!" Cloud let a small smile appear on his face. Reno always entertained him, second and third to Barret and Cid of course. His smile turned back into a stoic appearance after what Reno had said then. "That's right, Cloud! Tell me your penis isn't as big as Reno's! Say my name, Reno! Say Tifa!" Cloud rolled his eyes, and Reno stopped ranting. "Why don't you ever bang Tifa, man? She's got the hots for you and you'd better do something, or I'll reign on your parade." Reno handed him the gil and revved up his Fenrir without replying. "Bye Cloud!" he shouted. Cloud just raised his hand before putting on his goggles and speeding back to Midgar.

Reno slammed the door and brought the food in. They all jumped up to see it finally arrived. "I've got good news and bad news." Reno said in a sad tone. Rude looked at him. "Reno, give us the bags first." he said, remembering the Fire Flan Reno put in Rude's lunch last year. "The good news is I get a meal for me...bad news is two of you will be sharing one each."  
"Reno, how the hell is getting food to yourself good news for us?" Tseng asked, obviously a bit pissed off. Reno shrugged. "I didn't say it was good news for you." he replied as he unpacked the food. Elena inhaled a deep breath. "Mmmm, smells great!" Tseng chose his food correctly, as he was a native Wutainese person himself. Reno, looked at the food dumbfouned, it looked like a bunch of Zoloms attatched to Malboro snot and a large Behemoth turd.

"Jesus, Tseng...how can you eat this stuff?" Reno asked, a bit disgusted as it looked like what he threw up last week. Tseng chuckled. "Reno, you grab a Sazake stick, and swab it with some Vilrak...and presto." As if on cue, he let the crunchy bread stick crunch in his mouth. Rude was eating a chicken ball special, and Rufus was eating a cowboy supper.

"Elena, whatya got?" Reno asked prying his eyes at her food. "Same as Rude's!" she shouted, as he was annoying her again.

Their little hell's kitchen scene was interuped by Tseng's phone ringing, it being the Shinra theme. He licked the Vilrak paste from his fingers and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Tseng, it is Vincent." Tseng was shocked, his former ally turned enemy turned rescuer then ally again. "Oh hello. Listen, I'd like to thank you for-" his words were cut short by Vincent. "I apologise to interupt, but I have two people here who you won't be happy to know of." he said.

Tseng pondered who it could be. Who pissed him off? Reno was here, so it wasn't him. "I don't know...who is it?" he asked, with a hint of curiousity in his voice. "Regrettably, it's two of Sephiroth's remnants." Tseng cursed in his Wutainese. "I thought they were finished?"

"We all did, but the blast threw them through a shed and shelter from the rain, so they were spared."

"How do you know of this?"

"I encountered them. But they are in a critical condition."

Rufus eyed Tseng, after wiping curry from his lower lip, he spoke up. "Who is that?" Tseng didn't reply, instead, was still talking. "I urge you, Tseng...to come down here by yourself. It's best no one else knows, I just want some answers from them."  
"Alright. I'll be there soon." After writing down the address, he put on his blazer. "Where are you going?" Rufus asked a bit confused. Tseng quickly had to make up a lie. "Cid wants me for a second, Vincent has some news for me." Tseng didn't stay long, and left Healin almost immediately. Reno just shrugged. "Awww, look...Tseng's food's gettin' all cold and eaten." he said sadistically as he swabbed a piece of Vilrak.

"Eat something." Vincent said coldly as he put a bowl of porridge in front of both of them. Loz hesitated, but then smelled the food...and quickly began to dig in. He grabbed the spoon and ignored how hot it was, but instead, stuffed as much as his mouth could handle, putting jam, syrup and various things on.

Yazoo, on the other hand, sat staring at it. He didn't move an inch since he sat down. He seemed a little interested in the crack in the floorboards, eyeing it's width and trying to guess it's diameter. "Aren't you hungry? Loz is." Vincent said as Loz sat still eating away, stuffing himself and oblivious to his surroundings.

Vincent gave up and sat down on the sofa that was nearby. "I recommend you both finish quick, this is Tifa's bar, and also their house. They're all out partying, leaving me to look after the place. I want you both to wash those clothes and take a shower and leave as soon as possible, or Cloud will finish what you started." Loz just 'mmed' in agreement as he was almost finished. Yazoo got up and walked toward Vincent.

"You said shower?" he said, tilting his head like a curious child. Vincent pointed up the stairs. "Third door, to the right." Vincent was unsure to let his enemies wander the house on their own, but in a way, Yazoo was much like him in a way, a lost person in a different world, being stoic and controlled at all times, not caring about anything else. "If you want hair straighteners, you'll find some on the bathroom shelf." Vincent shouted as Yazoo took up the stairs, the only thing he could do now was wait. "I'm eating this, okay?" Loz asked a confused Vincent, as he pointed to Yazoo's untouched porridge. "Whatever." he said. "Yay!" Loz shouted with glee as he stuffed himself yet again.

Yazoo wandered the top floor of 7th Heaven. Cloud and his friends were out? Partying? Over his defeat? Yazoo felt depressed at the thought of losing his most important things; Mother, Kadaj and Velvet Nightmare...all taken away by Cloud. How he hated him so. He walked into the bathroom and observed the surroundings. Yazoo always liked a quick check up before cleaning, he was extremely hygeinic when it came to cleaning himself.

He turned on the tap and undressed himself and stood in the shower and let the hot water run over him, relaxing his muscles. He let every drop of water run through his hair as he began to rub his eye. It hurt a lot, but not as much as his abdomen, he could live with a black eye, but a waist that felt like Bahamut sank his teeth into? No thanks.

Why did this 'Vincent', apparently one of Cloud's friends, help them? Maybe it was pity? Perhaps not. He didn't trust anyone but his brothers, but he felt as though Vincent could be. He was like him in a way, but more dark and mysterious. He was curious about him. But he knew he had to finish up quickly.

Downstairs, Loz was in the bath in another room and Vincent had put their leather suits in the wash. He sank into depression once more when he thought of Lucrecia...letting himself be killed in front of her, then wallowing in guilt as he knew rising in the undead wasn't going to help, as she herself was confined in crystalised mako. His train of thought was interupted by a knock at the door, and it was none-other than Tseng.

"Are they here?" asked Tseng, who still stood at the door step, still wary of there last meeting. Loz and Kadaj he could handle, but it was the long haired one he feared, the resemblance to Sephiroth and also the torturer who inflicted dire pain upon him and Elena.

"Yes, they are getting cleaned up. Come in." Tseng hesitated. He didn't want to admit he was scared, as he still had nightmares about it, I guess you could say he now has a phobia of silver haired men.

"Sure." he said as he walked in and sat down. "Where is everyone?"

"Out. They'll be back soon, so they must hurry and leave." Vincent replied as he opened the dryer and put them through each bathroom. When he came back downstairs he looked out the window, keeping constant check on the outside world. "What worries you?" Tseng asked. "They were attacked by men, they know they're here, and they might tell Cloud I let them in here."

Tseng also made his point. "It's important none of my kin come here either, it'll spell worse trouble if they find out." Vincent turned toward the black haired man. "What do you mean?"

"I told them something was wrong with Cid." Vincent chuckled. "Quite a rare lie." he said and laughed among himself.

Tseng's smile turned into a frown when he saw Loz emerge from the bathroom, wearing full kit. Loz scratched the back of his head in awkward silence. "Uh..h-hi..." he managed to say, like a shy child. Tseng eyed the younger man. "Where is your brother?" he finally asked. Loz looked at Vincent, then back. "Not here."

If Loz was stupid, he was dumber than Reno and Palmer put together. Vincent shook his head. "He's upstairs." Tseng's heart races as he heard the stairs clatter. Yazoo, also in full gear, emerged from the bottom of the stairs and locked eyes with the Turk. "What are you staring at?" asked Yazoo, obviously unaware what Tseng was thinking. Yazoo then turned to Vincent. "What is he doing here?"  
"Yazoo!? How did you get in!?" Loz asked him, as he looked at Tseng suspiciously. Yazoo looked at him confused. "What are you talking about, Loz?"

"Loz, Tseng knew your brother was here." Vincent assured the well built man, who frowned and stood beside Yazoo. "Hey, um...thanks for letting us crash here for a while..."

Vincent felt a bit relieved, he thought both of them would lunge at him, but they thanked him.

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality." Yazoo said, with a slight bit of emotion. Tseng also was a bit astonished. "Now, Loz...Yazoo...Tseng is going to drive you to the Kalm border, once there, you're on your own. If Cloud as much finds a silver hair anywhere, he'll flip. So it's important for you to get out of here and start new lives elsewhere." Tseng looked at Vincent. "Why can't you do it?"

"I have to look after the place. Besides...think of it as therapy to get over this little phobia of yours."

Loz chirped up. "Yeah! Spend time with us!" he shouted, patting Yazoo on the back who was observing several pictorials in the room. Tseng sighed. "Very well."

END OF CHAP 1.

Authors Note:

Aaah, the next chap will have Yuffie meets Yazoo! And Reno confronts Elena about his feelings, and Loz, left a 'Thank You' note Vincent never knew about...and Tifa finds it. Will Tseng ever get over his fear? Will Reno ever get laid? Will Vincent fully grasp the concept of Loz's stupidity? And will Yuffie and Yazoo ever get on? Find out next time!

-Yazz Man


	2. Chapter 2

Tseng cleared this throat as he entered the truck driving seat. Loz sat in the passenger side while Yazoo sat in the back, much to Tseng's relief, being near the gunslinger made him all the more nervous. Vincent handed Tseng the keys. "Take them to the Kalm inn over the Midgar border. I'm sure they'll be able to look after themselves." He took the keys and started up the engine.

Yazoo started to fiddle with various objects in the back. He was a little agitated leaving Midgar, he wanted to go back to the Forgotten City, but knew he couldn't. He applied some more cream Vincent had given him for his bruised eye. Loz, on the other hand, was very excited. He loved going to new places, and was always in a cheery mood.

Tseng drove the truck out of Edge, and then out of Midgar fully. He tried to avoid any routes Cloud would take during his deliveries, even if that included going to the other side of the world, part of him wanted Cloud to find him so he could finish them off, but he dared not to say anything to the silver haired brothers.

"Where'd you get that?" Tseng asked Loz, who was listening to an MP3 player. "In the house." he grinned as he bobbed his head to some random song Tseng probably never heard of. "It might've been one of the kids'." he added. Loz didn't care, he was always too busy trying to find entertainment of his own.

They're little road trip was cut short when the truck started to slow down, then eventually coming to a complete stop. "What now?" Tseng asked himself as he stepped out of the vehicle to observe what happened. "Yazoo...what happened?"

"You hit a Kalm Fang." he said nonchantly. Tseng reached behind the truck and pulled out a SB16 Rifle, if he hit a Kalm Fang, the rest of the pack won't be far behind. "What happened!?" shouted an impatient Loz who also came out and looked beyond the road. "Hey, look! A doggie!" Tseng and Yazoo both looked over the road, indeed, several Fangs were there. Yazoo quickly sensed more of them behind them. There were 3 more in front of the truck.

Tseng almost immediately opened fire on the beasts, while Yazoo shot the ones on the other side with Loz's gun, which was Yazoo's now. Loz was fighting physically, sending them in all directions, the Fangs were no match for him. However, one bit his arm and wrestled him to the ground, it was much bigger than the rest, and was indeed much stronger.

Yazoo immediately was aware of Loz's situation. "Here." he said as he threw his gun to Tseng, who was still peletting the fiends. Yazoo delivered a butterfly kick to the creatures jaw, letting loose it's grip on Loz, as it snarled at the younger brother with saliva and blood dripping from it's serrated teeth.

Tseng had finished off the stragglers and aided the clones. He was about to shoot the beast in the skull, but Loz struck first, grabbing the large Fangs neck and splitting it in a 360 arc, nearly ripping it's head off, surely...they were dead. Tseng gave Yazoo back his gun and Loz got back in the passenger seat. "Are you alright?" Tseng asked Loz, who was still grabbing his arm in pain. "I'm fine." he said, his eyes began to water as Yazoo tapped the window, mouthing something to Loz. "I'm not crying!" Loz shouted in protest. Tseng started the engine and drove to Kalm.

"He's still not answering." Rude said as he put down his phone again. "Maybe something happened to him." Elena asked, a little worried. Reno stepped back from the window and then walked up and down the room before deciding to say something. "He said he was going to see Cid."

"But we don't know where he is." Rude replied, who was also now a little worried. Rufus wasn't, he knew Tseng longer than any of them, he knew he was alright. "I'm going to Cloud's. Rude, escort me." Rufus said as he began to walk for the door.

"Hey, what about me!?" Reno shouted, a little angry of being not in any of the action. "You and Elena have to look after this place. We'll be back soon." Rufus assured him, then they left out the door and into the car. Reno slouched on the sofa. "He should've sent me and Rude to go." Elena turned to him, who was also a little disappointed. Reno got up and sat in a normal position beside her.

"Elena...do you think I'm annoying?" Reno asked, Elena blinked. He was, at times...but sometimes he was very reliable and funny, but sometimes he tried a little too hard. She had to say something or it would make him upset. "I think you're funny, but you do get on my nerves sometimes." she said as she lightly punched him in the arm. "But..." he started, she turned to him.

"...I have to tell you something..." He was beginning to scare her, she felt he had a prank played or something, that he'd make her say something and he'd have her on film and show it to everyone, but she decided to keep her wits about her. "What is it?"

Instead of recieving a reply, Reno had jumped on her and started kissing her. Elena, a bit shocked and scared, threw the redhead off of her and to the other side of the sofa. Reno blushed for a while until he came to his senses. "Ha, sorry, I should've said something..." Elena look wide eyed at him. "Reno! You just..."

"I really like you, 'lena..." he admitted with a hint of a child in his voice. He still looked down at his feet, taking pity, she made her way over to him. "Reno, listen...I like you, but not in that way, to me...your like a goofish older brother!" she laughed and punched him in the arm, he rubbed it lightly. "Well, I'm sorry..."

Elena looked at him then remembered something. "Hey Reno...Rude's mom and sister are coming to visit him." she chirped happily. Reno shuddered the thought of Rude's family all bald with sunglasses and goatees, what a disturbing image indeed. "What are their names? Ruda and Rudee?" Reno said with a snigger.

"No, his Mother is called Lea, and his sister is called Ikara." Reno raised an eyebrow. "Ikara? What is she from Wutai?" Elena straightened her hair and yanked at the sofa before looking at him. "His mother is Wutainese, his father is originally from Midgar." Reno nodded, pretending to understand but he was lost in his own thought.

"When do they get here?" he asked as he got up and tried to straighten his hair, only for it to bend awkwardly out of shape, Elena shrugged. "Don't know...about a few days." Reno slouched off to his room and closed the door leaving a very confused Elena behind, when he got in his room he fell onto his bed and thought about earlier before muttering a very loud "FUCK!"

Tifa finished bringing in the grocery bags, which Marlene and Denzel very politely agreed to help, she wished Cid, Barret and Cloud would help, but they were too busy engaged in their game of cards, Barret was wearing a poker cap to make himself look more like a card shark. "Two Odins, three Ifrits and a chocobo...beat that!" Barret shouted at both of them.

Cid cursed before sparking up another cigarette. "What the fuck is this!? 'Rules on how to play Poker?!" Cid threw the 'strange' card aside and went off to boil the kettle before observing a fork, Barret was still waiting for Cloud's response, who layed his cards on the table with confidence.

"Knights of The Round." he said calmly as Barret slammed his fist into the table. "AGAIN!? Why can't I win a single fucking game!?" He started punching the wall at a 5 game losing streak with Cloud always ending up winning. Cloud laughed softly to himself before walking out the door.

Tifa made her way upstairs, she sensed a strange aura about...as if someone was there. She heard someone in the bathroom, she knew everyone else was downstairs so she waited outside the door. The sounds coming from the bathroom were sounds of leather changing positions, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The door opened, and Vincent came out.

"Tifa, is something wrong?" he asked in his cold, usual voice. Relief washed over her, she assumed he was out, he never could stay here long. "I'm fine..." Vincent eyed her before shrugging and making his way downstairs to calm Barret down, who's voice filled the whole house. She went in the bathroom, there were a few long hairs in the shower, they definately weren't hers. She picked one up and held it in the light.

Silver. There was no denying that, but the sink held an even bigger shock. It was a sticky note, the writing was hastily scribbled, but it was readable. She read it into herself; Dear Vincent, thank you for letting me and Yazoo stay. It was very kind, and good thing Cloud won't find out! Our little secret! You're new best friend, Loz!

She dropped the note, she knew Loz was that lumbering hulk of a man who she fought in the church, so she assumed Yazoo was the long haired clone. She bit her fingernails nervously. Sephiroth clones? Alive? In her bar!? And Vincent let them!? Her eyes widened at the thought and she stormed down the stairs in a death march. She bumped into Cid.

"Whoa, missy. Hold up." he laughed, but he saw anger in her eyes. He knew Tifa was a force to be reckoned with when angry so he let it slip. "Where's Vincent?" she asked, trying to calm the aggression in her voice.

"Uh, he just went out to look for Yuf-hey!" she cut him off by striding past him, nearly knocking him over. She ignored everyone else and opened the door. Rufus was just about to knock, and Rude was with him. "Excuse me, is Cloud home?" She didn't answer, she knocked the young ex-president over by accident, and she stormed off into the distance.

"I pity the person she's after." Rufus said accordingly. "True." Rude replied as they both went inside the 7th Heaven. Whilst inside, they searched for Cid. Rufus easily heard him before seeing him. He was screaming at Barret to calm down, as if he wasn't making any more noise.

"Mr. Highwind..." Rufus said calmly as Cid turned around, a big grin plastered on his face. "Well well, lookey here! Lemme guess? You've finally decided to confirm the space program?" Rude looked at him, then back to Rufus who chuckled. "No, we are looking for you. Did Tseng come here looking for you?" he asked him.

Cid scratched his head. "Nah, didn't see 'em. Never actually talked to him before." Rude looked a bit confused and shocked to the fact that Tseng might've lied to them, save for Rufus. "Well, if he happens to drop by, let me know." Rufus said as they both left the bar. Cid spat on the corner, then started to panic. Then he remembered...Tifa was out. He could do whatever the hell he wanted. "Be right back guys, I'M going to put the seat down!"

It had been 10 minutes since Tseng left. He dropped the brothers off at Kalm and let them continue on from there, even gave them a few hundred gil. Both were a little confused as they never actually were living for themselves now that Kadaj was gone. Loz breathed in deeply then let loose. Yazoo turned to him then backed off. "Could've warned me..." he said, wiping a strand of hair from his eyes.

"Heh, sorry. I ate too much." Loz replied cheerily. Yazoo started to walk off toward the plains around Kalm when Loz stopped him. "Where you going!?" he yelled before grabbing his arm. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon...don't be a big baby."

"But..."

"Don't be scared silly..."  
"I'm not scared..."  
"Are you crying?"

"Shut up! I am NOT crying!" Yazoo laughed to himself before putting a hand on his brothers shoulders. "Go buy us something to eat. I think we should camp tonight." Loz looked at his brother for a minute. "Why can't we go to the inn?"

"Loz, you, of all people, have no common sense. Look at us, do you think there isn't one person who never knew what we did?" Yazoo asked him rather sternly, with a sting in his tone.

Loz just nodded and went to Kalm to do what he was told. Yazoo walked out into the open fields, ignoring everything around him except the way ahead. He was rather worried that Cloud would know where they are, and he'd come for them. He knew Cloud was ignorant and wouldn't care, so he tried to push the thought out and think of his future with Loz.

He came to a small shrubbery. A smell came to his nose, a very familiar one. Flowers. But there weren't any flowers around here, this confused him, so he waited until the unbearable stench got worse, then his idea was confirmed, someone jumped from the bushes. It was the ninja girl; the one he saw in Edge. And she had a small lotus flower in her hair.

"AH HA! I knew Vinnie was keeping one of you creeps!" she yelled frantically, her large shruiken in a ready position. Yazoo wrinkled his nose and tilted his head at her. "Do you mean Vincent. Who are you?" he asked without any sign of fear in it. Her eyes widened at the comment. "WHAT!? How can you not know me!? I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie from Wutai!"

"...Whatever." Yazoo said as he began going in another direction, but the spunky teenager leapt in his way. "You're not going anywhere!" she shouted with her arms outstretched.

"Out of my way, brat..." Yazoo said as he bypassed Yuffie who sat with a shocked face, she turned to the clone and crossed her arms. "What did you just call me!? How old are you!?" she shouted in his ear. He cringed slightly, desperately wanting to end her life with a bullet to the head...no, breaking her neck would be more satisfying...yet he decided to co-operate. This was one of Cloud's friends, after all.

"If you must know, I'm 19." he replied not looking at her, instead focusing attention on a spider on a leaf spinning a web. "How can you call me a brat if you're a year older than me!?" He turned to her with an angry and annoyed look on his face.

"You exist to act like a child." he said coldly. His fingers twitched, wanting to grab for his gun. She glared at him before waving a finger at him. "Exist!? You have some nerve saying that you buttface! YOU don't even exist, you're just a jigsaw piece...a wor-" Yazoo couldn't take any more, he lunged at the girl.

She let out a sigh of confidence, but that was cut short to a squeal of shock when Yazoo was on her faster than lightning, using his cat-like reflexes and getting in a right position to wrap his slender fingers around her fragile neck in a death grip. He threw her to the floor with effortless ease, pointing the gun rather harshly at the side of her nose. She had almost no power over her captor, he was just too strong...part of her didn't mind this either...

"Let...me.." she tried to say, but he tightened his grip on her throat. She could almost feel the eyes almost pop out of her head, Yazoo then began to speak. "Your next words will be your last..." he said, but a gunshot put that theory to a halt.

Vincent stood glaring at the Sephiroth clone and then to Yuffie, laying on her knees gasping for air. "What did you do to her?" Vincent asked. "She annoyed me." Yazoo replied, sheathing his gun and making his way to Kalm. Vincent grabbed his arm sharply. Yazoo winced in pain at his touch and turned to him. Cold, crimson eyes met feline-green eyes.

"We gave you a chance to be someone, don't throw it away..." he said, tightening his grip causing the younger to groan in pain again. "What of her?" he said, tilting his head downward and looking up at Vincent with murder in his eyes. "Yuffie is too immature for her own safety."

"Hey!"

Vincent released his grip and turned to Yuffie and grinned slightly. "Dinner is ready." Yuffie's eyes widened as she rushed past him, screaming various food names and complaining about Tifa putting ketchup on her waffles. Vincent turned to Yazoo. "Where's Loz?"

"He's getting us something to eat..." Vincent nodded before leaving the confused Yazoo behind.

Upon his way back to Kalm, he heard various people yelling about a motorbike being stolen, he made out the words 'Fight', 'Cry' and 'Silver'. He could only assume it was Loz, but he found Loz lying with his wound opened very wide, and two holes in his abdomen. "Loz!? What happened!?" Yazoo cried, desperately worried for his brother's safety.

Loz looked at him, a small cheeky grin appearing. "Don't cry...Yazoo..." Loz coughed slightly. Yazoo observed the wound, then it hit him...it was a sword, the depth was the same, so it was an instant stab wound, there was only one sword that could do such a thing...Yazoo looked over the Kalm Border. "Kadaj..."

END OF CHAP. 2

Authors Note:

So, is Kadaj alive? Rude's sister Ikara arrives, and Reno has taken quite the fancy. Tseng is under Rufus' wrath, and Tifa wants to know the truth about the clones' whereabouts. Will Loz survive? Will Reno find true love at last? Will Tseng get the spanking of his life from Rufus? What would happen if Tifa ran into this 'Kadaj' who injured Loz? Find out next time!

-YaZoO


End file.
